


A Normal Christmas at Hogwarts

by Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer/pseuds/Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer
Summary: Two Hufflepuffs 7th years spend Christmas with their Ravenclaw boyfriends. There's not much else to it, just some good Christmas feel-good fluff.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to @possiblyawesometmblr
> 
> Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays to anyone who celebrates something else or doesn't celebrate at all this time of year!

“Virgil! Virgil! Virgil! Virg-” The only thing that stopped Virgil from jumping up in alarm, lightning spell at the ready, was the fact that this little scenario had become a December tradition for the two Hufflepuff boys. 

“Ugh, fine, Patt, I’m up.” Virgil cracked an eye open to see his best friend hovering above him with a wide grin on his face.  His grin was so innocent and sweet to a normal person, but Virgil knew better. He could see the mischievous light in Patton's eyes.

“Get up faster! It’s only ten days until Christmas!” Virgil groaned and rolled over, effectively knocking Patton to the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah, let me get dressed at least.” Patton’s laughter erased any lingering guilt Virgil felt over blunt responses. Patton and Virgil’s morning routines were old hat, and Virgil knew he would miss it after that year. 

Patton giggled at Virgil’s side as Virgil walked through the Hufflepuff common room wearing a Ravenclaw uniform with a Hufflepuff scarf. He was also wearing a Slytherin tie, though no one would see that until he took the scarf off. All the older students who noticed rolled their eyes fondly, if they reacted at all. Many of the younger students still stared, though some seemed to be picking up on the joke as the year went on. 

“So, while you’re in a Ravenclaw state of mind, wanna hear my ideas on what you’re gonna get Logan for Christmas?” Virgil smirked as he and Patton walked to the dining hall.

“Actually, I’ve already started working on my gift.” Patton gasped and put his hand over his heart, leaning away from Virgil.

“You’ve started? Without my  _ Pat-ented  _ advice and knowledge?!” Virgil laughed and shoved Patton’s shoulder.

“Give me a little credit dude. You may have grown up with Lo, but I’d like to think that after dating him for four years I know what sort of things he wants.” Patton leaned on his friend with a fake pout.

“Fine, but will you at least tell me what you’re planning?” Virgil hummed and pretended to think about it. When he finally opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by two 3rd year Hufflepuffs bumping into the two 7th years. The younger students backed up and quickly shouted apologies.

“Sorry Dad!” 

“Sorry, nice scarf Angel!”

Both Patton and Virgil chuckled, one louder and more open than the other, as the students kept running. During their years at Hogwarts, Patton had earned the title of “Dad Figure of House Hufflepuff” while Virgil was referred to as “The Guardian Angel of House Hufflepuff,” which both boys wore with pride.

Patton had been the dad-friend from the beginning, he just had that kind of personality. To most people, he even seemed to be the textbook definition of a Hufflepuff. Virgil, on the other hand, had been received very differently. As a first year, no one had any idea why the shy, cunning, and hostile child had been put in Hufflepuff of all places. He even spent most of his time with his cousin, Declyn, who was often referred to as the perfect Slytherin even when they were both first years. There were even days where Declyn and a friend of his would give Virgil extra Slytherin uniforms to wear so Virgil could stay with them in the Slytherin dorms. 

Then, one day near the end of that school year, Virgil charged forward to defend another Hufflepuff first year from a couple of rude 5th year students. The incident was often referred to as “The Angel’s First Massacre” as that was the day everyone learned that no one could verbally tear a person apart better than the hyper observant Virgil. He knew how to spread fear and self doubt better than anyone, and he wouldn’t hesitate to put the fear of God into any individual who dared threaten someone weaker, or worse, someone Virgil cared about. That Hufflepuff he defended just so happened to be named Patton. 

“Hey puffballs, we’re over here!” Virgil smirked as Patton visibly lit up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Roman was practically standing on the table’s bench waving at the two Hufflepuffs. Virgil noticed that the Ravenclaw boy was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform with a Gryffindor scarf.

“Roman!” Patton rushed to take the empty seat across from Roman. As always, sitting to Roman’s left was Logan. Logan didn’t look up from his book until Virgil moved to take the empty seat across from him. 

“Good morning Virgil, it seems you and Roman are trading wavelengths today.” Logan’s tone was teasing, but Virgil could tell his boyfriend was pleased to see him in Ravenclaw colors. As Virgil finished shoveling food onto his plate, he pointed a fork at Roman in accusation and glared.

“Yeah, speaking of that, where the heck did you get a Gryffindor scarf?” Roman grinned proudly, posing to show off his attire.

“I was finally given a reward for my outstanding Gryffindor traits, so-” Logan scoffed.   
  
“He bribed some second years, old enough to get the joke yet young enough to be easily swayed.” Roman gasped and slapped his hand to his chest so fast Virgil wondered if he was going to hurt himself. 

“How dare you spill my secrets you-” Patton’s laughter stopped the bickering before it could escalate, as it often did.

“Aw, it’s okay Roman. I think you look very dashing in your new scarf.” Roman turned bright red and grinned as he relaxed. Virgil rolled his eyes and shifted to try and read Logan’s book upside down. It was a normal thing for him to do, so he was surprised when Logan quickly slammed the book shut.

“Ah-ah-ah, no peeking at present research.” Logan was getting better at his poker face, but Virgil knew if he really wanted to keep the present a secret he wouldn’t have left the divination book open for Virgil to see. 

“Oh? Are you sure you don’t want my input? Divination is my best class after all.” Logan smirked.

“Nonsense, we both know your herbology grade is higher by at least two points.” Roman leaned over and interrupted.

“Oh, speaking of, Virgil do you have any magic plants left over I could mess around with?” Patton lightly smacked Roman’s arm.

“Ro, I keep telling you, you gotta find a better way to phrase that.” Roman smiled.

“Oh? Sorry honey, guess I forgot.” There was no way he forgot, and the whole table knew it. But Patton was too flustered to call out the lie.

“Sure, Princy, I’ve got some stuff you might be able to make some spells with, but it’ll cost you.” Roman groaned and fell against Logan, who pretended to be annoyed by this.

“Awww, come on Storm, you never made Dec pay.” Logan shoved his rival to the floor before Virgil could remind Roman that his cousin got a family discount that involved payment in potions. Patton gasped and stood up to lean over the table.

“Lo! You shouldn’t just-” Roman’s hand smacked the table, narrowly missing the syrup.

“I’m fine!” Logan gently nudged the syrup farther from Roman while Patton gave his boyfriend a hand up.

“So, Virgil, while we were on the topic, any glimpses into my week you can offer me?” Virgil smiled. He knew Logan hated practicing divination, as he claimed the subject made no sense, but supported it simply for Virgil’s sake.

“Well, considering your class schedule and Roman’s class schedule, I can predict there will be a lot of encounters with idiots this week.” Logan chuckled while Roman scoffed.

“Well Virge, I could have guessed that.” Roman pulled out his wand and twirled it in his hand, never a good sign that early in the morning.

“Oh yeah? Well how about I test out my latest spell and you all tell me if an idiot can do this!” Roman jumped up on the table as the nearby Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw hurried to clear away any plates and cups in the way.

“Oh boy, here we go.” Patton gave his best friend a hard nudge as he turned to look up at Roman. 

“Now behold everyone! A brand new spell, invented by none other than the wonderfully popular Prince Roman!” Only half the nearby students turned to look, as this wasn’t exactly a rare event. Virgil never stopped him from testing things in the great hall, since there were always teachers around to step in if things went wrong. But he still hadn’t forgotten about that time in third year when Roman set his favorite hoodie on fire testing a new spell.

“Woo! Go Roman!” Patton started clapping. Only a handful of students joined in, most of them first years who didn’t know better. A lot of the older students had memories similar to Virgil’s, and were putting clean plates over their heads or books just in case.

“Not to worry Virgil, based on the brief looks I was able to take at his notebooks over the past week I calculate there is only a 46 percent chance of fire.” Virgil hid his snickering behind his hand while Roman side eyed his fellow Ravenclaw. Logan raised an eyebrow and met Roman’s eyes, as if to ask if he was wrong. Roman shook it off, and went back to facing his “audience.”

“Without further ado, behold my wondrous new spell:  _ Musicorum! _ ” He pointed his wand to the ceiling, and many people leaned back in alarm as a burst of fire came from his wand. Roman looked panicked for a moment, until the fire stopped and music started playing from thin air. At first, Virgil wasn’t sure where he had heard the song before. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas! There’s just one thing that I need!” Patton and Roman started belting the words along with Mariah Carey's voice that echoed from the ceiling. Half the Great Hall started cheering, a few got up and started dancing, and then there were those like Virgil who slammed their head against the table. Logan sighed.

“Well, at least he learned to point the fire away from people.” Virgil groaned and pulled his scarf up to cover his ears. There was more frantic shuffling of plates and goblets as Roman pulled Patton up on the table with him to start dancing. 

“I just want you for my own! More than you can ever know!” Virgil glanced over at the table of teachers and found most of them looked more amused by the spectacle than anything. Which was good for Roman and Patton, he supposed. He was about to put his head down again when Logan reached a hand across the table and offered it. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“What? You wanna dance too?” Logan smirked.

“Actually, I was going to suggest we go somewhere quieter. I still need some assistance with this divination book, after all.” Virgil smiled and stood up.

“Sure, I could use some astrology advice anyway.” Logan smiled and the two walked out of the hall, hand in hand, the loud Christmas music and laughter fading behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Virgil! Virgil! Virg- Whoa!” Virgil skipped the responses and just tossed Patton off the bed this time. 

“It’s Christmas, Patton, I’m aware.” Patton sat up and grinned from his spot on the floor.

“And we get to host it!” For the last few years, the friend group had alternated whose common room was used to trade presents. It was Patton’s idea, and as such they decided the Hufflepuff common room would be used for their last Christmas at Hogwarts.

“Gee, I hadn’t noticed.” Virgil sat up and yawned. They’d been up ‘till 3 in the morning decorating the place. Not just for their friends, but for the younger students as well. 

“Well, if you noticed, then get up! They’re gonna be here soon, and the kiddos are already awake.” Virgil nodded as Patton got up and started getting dressed into his Christmas sweater. Roman and Virgil had worked together on making sweaters for the group in their 5th year, and it was now a tradition to wear them Christmas morning. Virgil added a Slytherin scarf to his outfit, in honor of Dec who had gotten himself expelled last year to join his boyfriend in some crazy business idea.

When Virgil eventually made it downstairs, the common room was bustling with people. Gifts were being exchanged in corners and on couches, people were moving in and out regardless of House status, and it looked like some 4th years had convinced everyone to chip in to buy ingredients for Patton to make cookies. Of course, most of the students would be home with their families, so the people left were the people who would rather be at Hogwarts. Which was why Patton, Virgil, and the other older students always made sure the day was perfect. 

Patton was, of course loving it, and kept going from group to group saying hello and checking to see that things were going well. Meanwhile, Virgil was content to find a comfy loveseat in a corner with some hot chocolate and watch the chaos from afar. Every now and then, a student would come up to him and offer him a treat or a present labeled “Angel” or “Ann” which he would always take with a smile no matter how tired he was. 

It was an hour into the festivities when Roman ran into the common room with a Gryffindor scarf and a Santa hat. He also had a large red sack slung over his shoulder. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the room and called out.

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Bi-” Patton grinned and tackled Roman to the ground.

“Language!” Both boys burst into laughter from their place on the floor. Logan walked in with a smile and an eye roll. He then glanced around the room and smiled when his eyes met Virgil’s. 

“Merry Christmas, Lo.” Logan walked over and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s head before taking a seat on the loveseat with him. 

“Merry Christmas, Angel.” Virgil blushed and leaned against his boyfriend. Some students were piling on top of the couple on the floor. Two younger students came over and offered Logan some hot chocolate and cookies. Virgil held up a hand to stop them. 

“Hey, can you go get that special batch of cookies out of the top cabinet? You know the one.” The two students grinned and raced to go get what he asked for. Logan gave him a confused look.

“Special cookies? I do hope your idea of special is different from Roman’s.” Virgil chuckled. 

“Oh, they’re not for me.” Logan blinked and opened his mouth to ask, but then the two students returned with a plate full of Crofters cookies. Logan’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

“I- You-  _ Thank you!”  _ Virgil and the students grinned as Logan took the plate with reverence.

“Consider it the first half of your Christmas present, nerd.” Logan nodded and stared at the cookies in awe before finally tasting one.

“These are amazing! Did you make them?” Virgil laughed. Logan was eating the cookies so fast Virgil could barely understand what he was saying.

“Sure, I made them. With only a tiny bit of help from Patton.” Logan rolled his eyes and smiled. They both knew that translated to  _ Virgil bought the ingredients and tossed some stuff in a bowl, but Patton made them. _

“Well, I’ll make sure to thank him for his help.” Logan smiled as he set aside the rest of the cookies to eat throughout the day. He and Virgil looked up as Patton and Roman started singing carols. Most of the room joined in and started dancing around the room, screaming lyrics more than singing them.

The day continued like that, filled with the chaos of presents, carols, and people coming and going. Roman and Patton continued dancing around the space, catering to people and keeping spirits high like they were born to do it. Meanwhile, Virgil and Logan were content to sit in their corner and let anyone who wanted to talk to them go to them. 

It was evening when things finally calmed down a bit. The four best friends sat on the couches in the common room, two of them completely wiped out. There was a small stack of presents in front of them.

“Ugh, remind me why we decided to turn Christmas into a school wide party?” Roman was splayed out across the couch over everyone’s laps, his head in Patton’s lap while his feet were across Logan’s. Virgil, for once, was content to be in the middle.

“Because it’s fun! And did you see how many kiddos showed up!” Virgil chuckled as Roman groaned again. Logan spoke up.

“Well, now that festivities have calmed down, how about we get to our own presents?” Patton grinned and got out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, he had all the presents floating in the air, ready to be passed out. Patton always was the best at charms.

Most presents were group presents. Patton baked everyone a batch of their favorite cookies. He even had an extra batch for Logan, in addition to what Logan had already eaten. Roman made everyone scarves based on their personalities. Apparently Roman and Patton’s special gifts to each other had been the amount of things they did over the last week together. 

Logan’s gifts had been more specialized. He got Patton a magical stuffed dog that sensed when its owner was sad and said encouraging words. For Roman, he got a quill that would write out everything he said onto a notebook. Roman always tended to mumble or ramble his ideas out loud to brainstorm.

“And since you forget half of what you think up-” Roman gasped.

“I do not!” Logan shot him a grin.

“Did you forget we live together Roman?” Roman pretended to pout, but it was obvious he was thrilled with the gift.

The last of Logan’s gift was an elaborate tea set, built specifically for divination. Virgil had just stared at it in awe. He may have even teared up a bit, but he would deny it for the rest of his life. 

Virgil’s gifts for Patton and Roman were rather obvious, as they were difficult to wrap without damaging. He gave them each a potted plant that grew their most used magical ingredient. The pots were decorated with each of their star signs and good omens for them. After those presents were all passed out, Logan looked to his boyfriend in confusion. 

“Virgil dearest, for someone who would not shut up about how difficult his present was to find, this is a bit anticlimactic.” Virgil laughed and pulled out his wand. 

“Oh that’s cause your present is a spell Roman helped me find.  _ Falsum caelo.” _ Logan stared with wide eyes as Virgil created an effect on the ceiling similar to that in the Great Hall, but instead of showing the current night sky, a pattern of distant swirling nebulae colored blue and purple filled the ceiling. 

“Oh, Virgil, it’s beautiful!” Virgil smiled at his boyfriend.

“Just like you Lo.”

“Oh my gosh, get a room nerds!”    
  
  
  



End file.
